


Squirrels, Oranges, and Sheets, Oh My!

by NCISVILLE



Series: Of Mice and Men [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Some fun times ensue when Clara is feeling flirty, Soulmates, The doctor does not get along well with squirrels, not at all graphic but just a little bit more than suggestive, whouffaldi week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clara leaves the Doctor alone in her flat trouble with a squirrel ensues, but really she should be thanking that squirrel for finally giving her a chance to get in bed with the Doctor. </p><p>Set post: Last Christmas but before Magician's apprentice.</p><p>Whouffaldi week day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels, Oranges, and Sheets, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 prompt: 'not what it looks like', orange peels, bed covers

                                       **Squirrels, Oranges, and Sheets Oh My!**

 

She’d left to go shopping for some things to make a nice dinner for the two of them, a meal they didn’t have to rush to eat, or that was made in a rush. Clara figured it could just be a nice evening out and so she’d insisted that the Doctor wait in her flat and just take a breather. She should have known that was a bad idea. She opened the door to her flat and instead of being greeted with a ‘oh thank goodness you’re back’ or a ‘Clara!’, she received silence. 

“Doctor?” She called out just a little worried. She heard a loud clutter followed by the sound of glass breaking and she dropped the bags, rushing to the source of the noise. “Doctor!” She called out again throwing the door to her bedroom open. 

The Doctor stood wide eyed in the center of her bedroom, her sheet wrapped around his waist carelessly, leaving his chest exposed to her eyes. If she tugged lightly it would come falling down and expose whatever was underneath the sheet. Judging by the fact all his clothes were on the floor, he would be very very exposed. What was next to his clothes however made her eyebrows quirk up. There were orange peels scattered all across his clothes. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Was all he could say. 

“I…I don’t even know what it does look like besides the fact you’re clearly naked beneath my bed covers.

“I um…it’s not my fault.” He said. 

“I left you alone for a half hour Doctor, what happened?” 

“Well…I was a little puckish so I grabbed some oranges from your fruit basket and stuffed the peels in my pockets. I thought I heard a noise in your bedroom and when I went to check there was a squirrel! You had left your window open and so I tried to get it out but then it attacked me and the oranges I was holding in my hand; the juice sprayed all over me and that blasted squirrel kept trying to eat the fruit, but it was mine and we fought and he kept scratching at the oranges and they kept spraying sticky juice all over me, and then the peels went everywhere and some of the juice squirted into my eye! I was blind and stumbling but I managed to throw an orange that hit the squirrel in the head and then he went scrambling out the window and I shut it. But then I was still covered in juice so I took off my clothes and went into the bathroom to clean up but I couldn’t find any of your towels so I came out here thinking you might have some out here but then I heard you calling my name and I panicked and grabbed the first thing I saw to cover me but I wound up knocking over your lamp and broke it. I’m sorry.” 

Clara stared at him for a few seconds before she burst into laughter and had to clutch her sides from laughing so hard.

“What’s so funny?” The Doctor asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“You fought a squirrel over an orange?” She asked, tears streaming down her face.

“It was my fruit!” He defended, crossing his arms indignantly. 

Clara began laughing again and fell back onto her bed, trying to catch her breath, and wiping at the tears blurring her vision. 

“Well I’m glad to see you find my life being endangered funny.” He grumbled holding onto the sheet as he walked towards the Tardis. As he did so Clara stuck her foot out just enough that the tip of her shoe caught hold of the sheet. It fell to the floor before the Doctor could grab hold of it and he yelped at being exposed. 

Clara stared unashamed and raised an eyebrow in appreciation. “Don’t be so embarrassed Doctor. It’s a lovely view from where I am.” She grinned at him and nodded her head towards his body. He quickly picked the sheet back up and covered himself once again, too embarrassed to look at her. Clara got off the bed and stood in his way as he tried to escape. “Stay.” She commanded, her hands gliding down his sides, slipping under the sheet, and resting on his hips.= 

“Clara.” He said, swallowing thickly, unable to say more, still unable to look her in the eye. 

“Shh.” She placed a finger on his lips. “I don’t want to dance around this anymore. I just want to be with you…I want…you.” She confessed, having some trouble trying to accurately describe her feelings. 

He finally met her eyes then and his gaze was soft and tender, the way he commonly looked at her now ever since Christmas. He threaded the fingers of one hand through her hair and a small smile began to grow on his lips. “Clara Oswald.” His voice was like honey the way he uttered her name with reverence, it was enough to make her heart stop for a moment. 

“No more words, please.” She begged. “Just actions.” Her eyes were flitting from his lips to his own eyes and back again to his lips and he knew what he had to do next.

He tilted her chin up with a finger and slowly leaned down until their lips met and he swore he heard a whimper from Clara. She ripped the sheet away from him and sent her hands wandering, exploring his chest, back, and stomach first. 

“I believe you’re much too overdressed Clara.” The Doctor said in a breathy voice, his lips hovering just centimeters from hers as he pulled off her her sweater and began on the buttons of her shirt. Their lips kept meeting in sloppy, brief kisses, each too occupied with the feel of the other’s skin beneath their fingertips. 

There was so much that had been unexplored, un marked and Clara wanted to spend the rest of the night mapping out every inch of his body. Dinner be damned, they could eat after. Right now she needed this more, needed to know him more intimately. They were hungrily consuming one another in a passionate slow burn and when they fell back on the bed together Clara finally began to understand why there were two phrases for this. She’d had sex before, but this…this was all new. With the Doctor right now this wasn’t just sex and she could see that in his eyes, feel it every time he touched her, this was making love. 

When they finally became one Clara held him there and cupped his face with both hands looking deep into his soul. She felt his presence in her mind and welcomed him in, drinking in every last bit she could. She wanted to know him completely. There were no words to describe how she felt about him. Love was too small a word to describe the overflowing river of emotions for him. Her feelings were complex and forever, there was nothing the ocean of time could do to separate her affections for him and as he brought them both closer to ecstasy she began to feel his all consuming passion for her flood through her mind and touch her heart. She mirrored his passion, and poured out her own emotions for him through their connection. She cried out his name and galaxies swirled behind her eyes, stars exploded, and the sun’s blinding light brought her home where she heard him echo her cry but with her name. He collapsed on top of her and Clara wrapped an arm around him not letting him move and separate from her just yet. She held his face and kissed him until their lips were swollen and they were too tired. Carefully she adjusted their position until she was lying on top of him, both still joined, and rested her head on his chest. 

“Is that what it’s normally like?” Clara asked enjoying the feel of him under her and how his presence was stimulating every part of her brain. Her senses were consumed by him and she felt like she was floating on a cloud of bliss. 

“No. It’s never been like that before. It’s only ever been you Clara, no matter what past relationships I’ve had…we have been bound together throughout the entirety of our lives, we’re as you humans say, soul mates. I’ve only ever heard stories about the few Time Lords who happened to find their soul mate. Stories say that when soul mates intimately join together a bond is formed that cannot be broken by anything or anyone. It amplifies the usual feelings one experiences and leaves your body feeling buzzed.” He explained, trailing his fingers along her back. 

She turned her face to look at him and a brilliant smile was on her face. “We’re soul mates?” 

“Yes.” He answered, looking at her wondrously. 

“So why did you keep trying to run away from this?” She asked feeling hurt. 

“I…I didn’t actually know if you felt the same way. Just because we’re soul mates doesn’t mean I wanted to force you to feel something for me.” 

“For such a clever boy you sure are an idiot.” She teased pinching his chin. The Doctor just smiled.

“Yes, I am.” 

“I think you owe that squirrel an apology Doctor. Without him this wouldn’t have happened.” Clara grinned and kissed his chin.

“He can wait till tomorrow.” The Doctor grumbled, still clearly angry at the creature. 

Clara laughed and rest her head back on his chest, closing her eyes and letting him finish permeating every last bit of her mind and soul.

“Clara…”

“Mmm?” She murmured sleepily. 

“Um…I’m still…inside you.” He said sheepishly. 

“I’m aware, and I’d like for us to stay that way. I don’t want to lose this feeling.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Is that okay with you?” She asked cracking an eye open to look at him. 

“Very okay.” He smiled kissing her head. “Goodnight Clara. I’ll see you when you wake up from your nap.” 

Clara smiled and kissed his chest. “Goodnight Doctor. Oh and no more eating oranges outside of the kitchen, understood?”

“Yes boss.” He replied with a soft smile.

Clara nuzzled his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent before yawning and allowing herself to be pulled towards the blackness of sleep.

 

                                               XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX


End file.
